


Not So Evil

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [156]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a few people who still haven’t quite forgiven Regina for all the damage she inflicted criticize robin for being with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Evil

She can still see the disdain in their eyes as she makes her way through her daily routine. The Royal Family, and their pirate have seemed to push aside their feelings toward her and treat her as if she were one of them, but it seems their attitude does not translate to the rest of the town.

For the most part, people seem to have accepted her transformation, despite the wary looks they still shoot her every now and then. But there are a few who still hold onto their old prejudices.

Regina isn’t sure she could even blame them. She was so masked by the loss of her own lover that she caused countless deaths and pain to villages across their realm. She even went to the extent that she uprooted the entirety of their world in an attempt to emerge victorious.

She’s not proud of what she’s done. Despite never verbally apologising, she’s hoped that her actions would prove her change, however it does stop others from forgetfully (or not so forgetfully), referring to her as the ‘Evil Queen’ behind their backs.

It’s a phrase that she hated in the beginning before rising up to their expectations and truly being the villain they believed her to be. But now it’s simply a cruel reminder that some things never change, and second chances are meant for nearly everyone but her.

Despite Hook being right up with her in the beginning, he hadn’t caused as much pain to others as she had, and she’s envious of the way the entire town seems to forgive him since he’s hooked up with The Saviour.

But she has Henry and Robin, as well as young Roland who is far too young and innocent to see her as a bad person, and that’s enough for her.

She can see others judging her for that though. Their looks are less harsh now that they’ve figured out Zelena was masquerading around as Robin’s dead wife, but before their looks of disdain were enough to show their judgement.

The irony isn’t lost on her that she was the one who led the troops under the curse for calling Snow a homewrecker when she tried the same thing.

But it isn’t until she stands in the shadows at Granny’s after using the toiletry services that she hears their true opinions.

“I don’t see it,” one of the fairies said with a shake of her head, “Robin is the epitome of good and joy in this town, yet how he could ladle himself with such darkness is unimaginable.”

“I don’t care how much she claims to have changed,” Blue declared. “After all she’s done, I don’t think I’ll ever trust her. Half the villains we face in this town are people she or Rumple have once scorned. Yet we’re the ones who always have to pay for it.”

“Personally, I think Robin could do some much better,” another said with a snarky laugh.

She doesn’t want to hear it anymore, so she turns to leave, hoping to slink out the back of the building before anyone even knows she was there. She can always send a text to Robin and the boys saying she came down with something sudden and that she can’t make lunch today. She isn’t sure how much they would even believe her seeing as she saw all of them this morning at breakfast and she was perfectly fine then.

What she didn’t expect was to see Robin standing right behind her, having come in through the back while she had been standing there listening. His jaw was tense, and she could tell that he had heard the entire thing.

“Let’s just go,” she said softly, “We can always grab food from somewhere else.”

“No,” he said firmly. She was about to protest, but he stopped her, “Regina, I know you still see yourself as a villain, but you aren’t one. You’ve changed, and are one of the most loving people I know. I refuse to let others treat you like this.”

“Robin, don’t!” she argued, but he was already dragging her out of the shadows, and was heading straight for the diner, stopping right in front of the gossiping fairies.

If they were surprised to see him, they didn’t say a word.

“Hello, Robin,” Blue said with a smile, “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yeah,” Robin said, with a disgusted look on his face. “Stop talking about the woman I love behind her back. It’s rude and uncourteous, and I expected better from all of you. Regina might have made mistakes in the past, but we all have.”

“Please, she’s still a villain,” one of the nuns said with a look of distaste. “Just you wait, Robin. She’ll end up hurting you like she does everyone. Nothing is safe from the Evil Queen’s touch.”

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Granny said, coming over to break up the commotion which seemed to have drawn the attention from the occupants of the diner.

Regina pulled Robin back, trying to get him to leave.

“Not you, Regina,” Granny said, glaring at the fairies. “You, stay. It’s the fairies I want gone.”

Blue sputtered out, clearly not having seen any of this coming.

“I had to kick out my own daughter since she was more hell bent on killing humans, and my granddaughter ate her boyfriend. Snow killed your mother, and the two of them sentenced two children to grow up in this world alone, albeit Emma wasn’t really in their control, and they never intended for that to happen to Lily. Emma was a thief and Killian a pirate. You, yourself punished August and cast a spell on him so he was only worthy of being a human if he was perfect. And when he screwed up and made a mistake, your spell took away his humanity. None of us are perfect. So Regina stays, because unlike half the villains terrorizing this town, she’s at least trying to be a better person.”

The fairies looked ashamed of being called out, but did not look remorseful for their words.

Robin looked proud at that and slung his arm around her waist, “And Blue,” Robin called out as they turned to leave. “I don’t ever want to hear you saying a word against my girlfriend ever again. “She deserves far better than this.”

Blue sneered at him, with a look of contempt on her face, as she gracefully left the building.

“Thank you,” Regina said sincerely as she moved closer to Robin.

He kissed her forehead, “Don’t mention it, Love,” Robin said softly. “You are worth more than that. No one deserves to have been spoken about that way. Especially you.” The occupants in the diner seemed to be nodding in agreement as they looked up at her with wide and welcoming smiles.

She smiled softly, a sense of happiness spreading through her. Because even though some of the patrons of the town still thought poorly of her, she knew that the majority of them had her back, and that she was not alone.


End file.
